


Desire

by btsblinx_r_us



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Non Alternate Universe - Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsblinx_r_us/pseuds/btsblinx_r_us
Summary: Jennie has liked Lisa for a while now. She loves her rosy cheeks, her cute smile, and her plump lips. Lisa made her feel safe, and Jennie loved it. Little did she know that Lisa noticed her discrete stares and loved the attention she got from her unnie. Rosé also has a thing for Lisa but they are just friends, right? How will things unfold between them when a flustered Jennie blurts out her confession and a panicked Lisa is too scared to respond? And how will Rosé act in response? Jisoo is just trying to keep the peace. But then again, even Jisoo has her secrets.





	1. I can’t control my heart, it’s ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this series of events that came out of my brain and onto this site. It's my first story so please excuse any bad writing. Enjoy :)
> 
> *also, when I first wrote everything the chapters were too short, so I've added multiple chapters together. There will be "~~~" when there's a change in chapters/scenes/scenarios. And "_" when there's a change of perspective from character to character. You'll get it, lol.

“Breakfast!”

Jennie was awoken by a striking sound coming from the kitchen. A usual sound, but still a startling one. She recognised Jisoo’s voice and pushed the blankets off of her body, immediately being hit by the cold air of the swirling ceiling fan.

Jennie hated mornings. She was always the last one to get up. And her mornings usually started with the low mumble of her members talking in the other room, awakening her from her deep slumber. She didn’t mind that part of waking up. She actually sort of liked it. Her member’s voices were always so calming to her.

Lisa could be heard giggling at something else from the other room. _Probably one of her own jokes_ , thought Jennie, still trying to adjust to the coolness of her room. She smiled to herself. But soon frowned from the feeling of her cheeks heating up.

Why did she like Lisa so much? Her cute smile, her plump lips, and the way that she would laugh, and look into her eyes when they talked. And her cuddles. Jennie loved Lisa’s cuddles, even though she didn’t want to admit it. She loved the way her maknae rested her head in the crook of her neck. She was always filled with a warm feeling when Lisa’s familiar scent was near her.

Her swooning was interrupted by a knock at her door.

“Jennie, are you up?” Called a voice that could only belong to Jisoo. She shook her head a little, wanting to get Lisa out of her mind.

“Yes Jisoo-Unnie. I just got up.” She replied with a morning voice that needed a few coughs to revert back to her normal voice.

“Breakfast is ready. The rest of the girls are downstairs and I didn’t want to start without you.” With a quick sigh, Jennie got up to see Jisoo at the door. She was greeted with her unnie’s warmth.

“Let’s go join the others.” Jisoo said with a loving tone, knowing well enough that Jennie could get very grumpy in the morning. And with that, Jennie grasped her unnie’s hand and led her down to breakfast.

 

**~~~**

 

 When they arrived at the table for dinner Lisa’s plate was half empty. Jisoo shook her head in amusement.

“What? I was hungry.” Mumbled a very playful Lisa, her cheeks filled with the delicious food that Jisoo had prepared, in an attempt to hide the food that she was eating. Jisoo let out a soft sigh and Lisa finished chewing and swallowing her food. Rosé tried to hide a giggle at Lisa, but it had already escaped her lips.

“You’re so stupid Lisa.” She exclaimed in a joking tone.

“Shut up Chae!” She replied with a smile on her face. The table went silent after that. Each one of the members enjoying their breakfast, not wanting to invest their attention in anything else.

But Jennie couldn’t stop looking at Lisa. She was so cute when she ate. Her cheeks looked so fluffy with every bite. It made Jennie weak. But she knew that she had to stop staring.

_

Lisa loved Jisoo’s food more than any other member’s. Well except for Jennie’s kimchi fried rice. But for now, she wanted to indulge in the food that was in front of her. Breakfast went on, each bite more fulfilling than the last.

But Lisa couldn’t help to notice Jennie staring at her. Every few seconds she could see Jennie in her peripheral vision looking at her for a brief moment then looking away, as to not attract any attention to herself.

Lisa had always liked Jennie, from the moment they met. But she knew that nothing could ever happen. They were bandmates for god sakes. But these past few weeks have brought her attention to Jennie more than ever before. She seemed to have a soft spot for Lisa. Lisa liked that. She liked the attention she got from her unnie.

Jennie was usually more somber and mature than the rest of the members. So it was very satisfying to get attention from an individual like her. But overall she still was very playful, cute and sweet when she wanted to be. And Lisa would always fall for that.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Jennie’s badass attitude turned Lisa on. Lisa could feel her cheeks starting to blush, just at the thought of that. She needed to think of something else quick before the pink colouration was visible.

_

Jennie noticed Lisa was getting a little bit uncomfortable, during one of her quick glances over. Her cheeks were pink. This made Jennie panicky a little as her cheeks started to flush. She knew that they would both be made fun of if they were caught blushing at one another, so with a swift action, Jennie was able to collect everyone’s plates and take them to the kitchen.

There she could hide. Staring at the cute maknae from a distance. There she was safe.

 

**~~~**

 

Rosé couldn’t stop giggling at whatever Lisa did. She’s been Lisa’s best friend for so so long, but she hasn’t been able to build up the courage to ask her out. Whenever she has the chance to, she always finds a way to sleep in Lisa’s bed. Lisa is always open to her, and they snuggle up together. _That has to mean something, right?_ Rosé sighed to herself.

After breakfast was done everyone went their separate ways to their rooms.

“Come on Lisa!” Rosé squealed excitedly.

“I’ll catch up later Chae, you go on.” Lisa said, sort of rushed. Rosé soon left with the swish of Lisa’s impatient hand and an empathetic look from Jisoo. She was disappointed that Lisa wasn’t coming with her to their room.

_

After Rosé left, Lisa felt bad. She just blew her best friend off to meet Jennie. But to be completely honest, she had other things to worry about.

“Jennie-unnie?” Lisa called out hesitantly. Lisa really hoped her unnie was here. She needed to talk to her, about breakfast.

Deciding to check in the kitchen was the best thing Lisa could have done. She found Jennie.

“Jennie-unnie, can we talk?” Jennie looked nervous. Lisa looked nervous.

“Yeah sure, what about?” They both knew what this was about. But Jennie thought that if she just played dumb, everything would be fine.

“At breakfast, I noticed you looking at me. And then when I wanted to talk, you just left to clean the dishes.” Jennie was sweating.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jennie didn’t want Lisa to think she did something wrong. She wanted to tell Lisa how she felt. She didn’t want to hide her feelings anymore.

“No, Lisa... you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just I...” Lisa was getting scared now. What had she done? Was her unnie okay?

“I like you.” Jennie sighed staring at the maknae in front of her. She had finally said it. There was no going back now. All that was left to do was wait for Lisa’s response.

_

Lisa was dumbfounded. She was confused but so happy at the same time. She wanted to tell Jennie that she liked her too. But she just couldn’t. What if their relationship changed? She wanted things to stay as good as they were now. So that’s why she did what she did next.

“I... I” Lisa ran out of the kitchen, tears welling up in her eyes. Why didn’t she just tell her unnie that she liked her as well? She had ruined everything.

When she reached her room she slammed the door and jumped onto her bed crying. _ Rosé was alarmed. She needed to comfort her crush. Whatever was going on she’ll know soon, but for now she needed to be there for Lisa.

_

Jennie was left in the kitchen. Whimpering. What had happened? Was Lisa mad at her? All she wanted was Lisa, but Lisa didn’t want her.

 

**~~~**

 

Rosé was sorry for Lisa. She wanted her to be happy all the time. But that’s not always possible.

All she could do now was cradle her crush in her arms. Right now Lisa needed her. So Rosè stayed with her until the bawling turned to light tears, then whimpering.

“What happened Lisa? Are you okay?”

_

Lisa was sniffling. She needed to catch her breath so that she could speak. But did she want to tell Rosé? How could she understand what she was feeling?

“Jennie-unnie and I got into an argument.” Lisa lied to her best friend.

“She yelled at me, but I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She felt so guilty doing this to her best friend.

_

Rosé understood. She held Lisa close until the tears stopped completely. She loved Lisa, so so much.

_

Lisa felt so safe in Rosé’s arms. She wanted to snuggle with her until she felt better.

“Lisa?” Rosé looked down at her crush in her arms. “Chae?” Lisa replied, feeling better now and rubbing her red eyes.

“I love you.” Rosé wanted Lisa to know that she loved her. Not just as friends.

_

Lisa smiled a soft smile.

“I love you too.” She loved her best friend. She could trust her best friend.

_

Rosé felt excited. Did Lisa love her back in that way?

“I’m so glad to have you as a best friend.” Lisa whispered before closing her eyes softly in a mellow smile. Rosé’s heart sank a bit. She wanted to be with Lisa, not just be her best friend. But she didn’t want to make it look like she was just using Lisa when she was vulnerable.

 _I’ll tell her what I truly mean later,_ she reassured herself.

 

**~~~**

 

Jisoo was quite satisfied with her breakfast. She had made the member’s favourites, and she took pride in making sure that they all were happy and healthy.

Although Jennie didn’t seem alright. She had just stormed out during breakfast, which was very unlike her. So, Jisoo took it upon herself to make sure everything was alright.

“Come on Lisa!” Squealed Rosé excitedly, as Jisoo was passing by. She nudged Rosé teasingly, giving her a cheeky grin. Rosé nudged her back playfully.

“I’ll catch up later Chae, you go on.” Lisa responded in a rushed tone, waving her hand at the lovesick member.

Jisoo always knew that Rosé liked Lisa. She was the only one that knew. And to be completely honest, she felt sorry for her fellow member. Lisa was so clueless of Rosè’s hidden feelings.

With a sympathetic smile, she left Rosé and strolled towards the kitchen. Where she heard Jennie and Lisa talking.

“I like you” she heard Jennie say from the kitchen. Jisoo stopped in her tracks. Not wanting to make even the slightest sound. She was shocked. _Jennie LIKED Lisa!?_

Jisoo felt ashamed that she had just overheard something that was probably not meant for her ears.

 _I need to get out of here_! Quickly tip-toeing upstairs wasn’t the easiest thing while in a rush. But her room was the safe place and that was all that was in mind.

When Jisoo had made it to her room and shut the door quietly she could breath. She had just overheard something she shouldn’t have overheard.

 _Jennie likes Lisa._ This statement kept repeating itself in her head until it had no meaning anymore.

 _Oh no, Rosé._ A concerned look found its way onto her face. Rosé liked Lisa and now so does Jennie! This was too much. She needed to get this out of her brain right now. Playing a game on her phone would surely distract her for now while a plan was formulating in her head.

Games always could distract Jisoo, and that’s what she needed. Just until she could figure out what to do next.

 

**~~~**

 

Jennie was mortified. Her crush, her best friend had just left. Leaving nothing else behind. Not even an explanation.

Jennie was alone. She was confused and nothing was more important than this right now. All she had to talk to Lisa. Maybe then would all of this drama resolve. But could she do it? Hopefully.

_

Lisa just stayed in Rosé’s arms, unable to move. She had fallen into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by a presence that was too close to her face for comfort.

She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to alarm whatever was above her because she knew that it had to be one of her members. It was Rosé, just staring. She looked so intrigued at how Lisa slept.

“Oh Chae, I didn’t notice you for a second.” She smiled at her best friend. Rosé quickly turned her head in a shy blush.

“I’m sorry Lisa. But you’re so cute when you sleep.” They both let out a giggle.

“Thanks for being there for me Chae.” The younger girl put her hand on the other’s shoulder.

“You should talk to Jennie. I’m sure she’s probably regretting getting angry.”

“Yeah, your right. I need to apologise as well.”

“I’ll be here.”

“Alright, thanks Rosie.” She turned back at her friend as she got up from the bed and left the room with an angelic smile.

Lisa knew that she did something wrong. She loved Jennie so much. So when she left without any explanation of why she acted the way she did, it was hard for her to apologise. It was difficult but she needed to do it.

Lisa was always the bigger person. Jennie was so stubborn, but that wasn’t technically a bad thing. Lisa loved everything about her unnie. Even her stubbornness. Plus, she thought the older girl was cute when she was angry.

The living room was filled with the muffled sound of Jennie’s crying. That was the worst sound in the world to Lisa. It was painful to hear any of her other members crying, let alone her crush.

Jennie was found sitting on the floor with a puddle of sadness around her.

“Jennie-unnie.” The older girl looked up at the sound of her name. Anyone could tell she’s been crying. Her mascara was smeared and her eyes were puffy and red.

The older girl was embarrassed. She was always the mature one in the group. Never has she ever been seen crying by any of the other members. Well except for Jisoo.

Jennie tried to wipe the tears away.

“I’m okay, Lisa.”

“No, you’re not. I’m sorry. Please just let me explain.” Jennie didn’t want to be lectured on how their romantic relationship would be a seriously bad idea. She knew that already.

Lisa came closer to her unnie, cradling her in a warm hug. She sat opposite from her, wanting to explain everything. Lisa hoped Jennie would understand.

“I’m sorry I ran out.” She sighed a deep sigh.

“The truth is... I like you too.”

These words surprised Jennie. She tried her best not to smile.

“I like you a lot. I panicked before, that’s why I left.”

“I want to be with you.” Lisa drooped her head down to look at the floor, she wanted approval.

Jennie was over the moon, but she didn’t show it. With a soft lift of Lisa’s chin, they were facing each other, staring into the other’s eyes.

That’s how they stayed. It felt like forever that they were like this. Staring into each other’s eyes. They were both so enthralled in each other’s presence that they didn’t notice the way they were getting closer.

Inch my inch their faces gravitated together like magnets until they were as close as they could be without touching each other.

Lisa smiled. She knew what she wanted. So did Jennie.

The black-haired girl was getting impatient. She wanted to taste those lips. Those plum things that made her go crazy. This made her bite her own lip.

The older girl moved her hand up to the younger’s chin. Pulling it closer than ever before. Until there was no space between them.

Their lips pressed together in a sweet embrace. They never wanted to let this go. Each had both of their eyes shut tightly.

This was like a drug. A sweet sweet drug. Better than any drug, but more dangerous too.


	2. I want you, I want us

Rosé lay awake that night. She wanted Lisa really bad right now.

So in an attempt to get closer with the cute girl, she got out of her bed and quickly made her way to Lisa’s bed. Lisa was so cute when she slept. And her lips were so puffy. Rosé wanted to taste them. She has wanted to taste them for so long.  
  
This could be her only chance to do so, while the cute girl was sleeping. Rosé didn’t want to give up this opportunity to kiss her crush. So without giving her brain enough time to figure out that this was a very bad idea she did it.  
  
Rosé leant in for the kiss, staring at the sleeping beauty.  
  
_NO! What am I doing!_ Her brain had finally decided to chip in. But it was too late to stop everything. Her awkward lips managed to only hit Lisa’s cheek, but rather forcefully. This was enough to wake the younger girl up.  She was half asleep.  
  
“Jennie?” Mumbled the drowsy girl.  
  
Rosé didn’t know what to do. But her desire for the younger girl got the better of her.  
  
She smashed her lips onto her band member’s. Eyes tightly shut. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so right.

  
_

  
Lisa was excited. Jennie had come to see her in the middle of the night. She didn’t dare to open her eyes, she would be too embarrassed.  

After all this girl was kissing her so forcefully, she wanted Lisa. And just thinking about that made her feel scandalous.  
  
All she could do was melt into her member’s kiss. It was endless and beautiful. But Lisa was tired. And just after that one kiss, she slumped back down into her bed, snuggling up with her pillow.  
  
Rosé was confused. She didn’t know what had just happened, or what to do. Her crush just kissed her so passionately, but then again, her crush thought they were kissing someone else.  All she could do was scamper back to her bed as quietly as possible.  
  
Wiping her lips softly, made her smile. Lisa had kissed her. Or, she had kissed Lisa. She had done something so very wrong but that was all that she could’ve done. Her desire had taken the better of her. 

She should confess. No. It’d better stay a secret. But it wouldn’t stay like that for long. In a few short hours, the sun would rise and Lisa will have figured out what happened, probably from talking to Jennie.  
  
Now the red-haired girl was scared. No, that was an understatement, now she was terrified.

  
**~~~**

 

Jennie was awoken again by the cool breeze of her fan. She always seemed to wake up from this. It was soothing. Jennie loved white sound.

The black-haired girl stretched her arms above her head. She was surprised that Jisoo hadn’t woken up before her. But she wanted to take this time to do something nice for her unnie.

Jisoo always took care of the other members. Jennie thought of her as a big sister motherly figure. She could always confide in Jisoo. That’s the thing about the member’s relationships.

Jennie and Jisoo were super close and could talk about anything. Lisa and Rosé were super close as well. But Jennie would always go to Jisoo, and Lisa would always go to Rosé.  Maybe this was because each pair shared the same room. Or maybe it was deeper than that. Who knows?

Since Jennie wanted to do something special for her caring roommate, she decided to go out and buy her a little gift of appreciation. She would make something but she didn’t know what to make. She couldn’t make anything really, except for her famous kimchi fried rice.

Jennie quietly exited the room, smiling softly at her sleeping unnie. She stepped downstairs to find Lisa sitting on the couch scrolling through Instagram.

_

 

Lisa was startled by an aggressive pair of hands slamming down on her shoulders.

“Lisa!” Jennie whisper-shouted. She would have normal shouted but the others were still sleeping.

 The maknae turned back quickly, placing her hands on the edge of the couch.

“Jennie!” She whisper-shouted back defensively. Lisa always did this. Whenever she was scared she would try to scare whatever was scaring her. I guess you could call it a self-defence mechanism.

“What are you doing up this early?” Lisa was surprised, to say the least. Jennie was always the last one to wake up.

“I was up already, and I wanted to get something for Jisoo-unnie.” Jennie was proud of herself for wanting to do something special for Jisoo.

“I’m going to the market. They have everything there, so it won’t be too hard to find something she might like.”

Lisa was intrigued. She wanted to get something for Rosé at the market too. Well, what she really wanted to do was spend more time with Jennie.

“Oh, that sounds fun! I’ll get something for Rosé.” Lisa exclaimed, more excited to spend time with her crush than to go to the markets to get her best friend a gift.

“Cool, should I meet you in the car?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Lisa said. She needed to get her bag and some money.

When everything was collected for the little trip to the market they were off in the car. Once there they put on their sunglasses and hats. The two girls wanted to be as incognito as possible.

_

 

“Wow, that’s cool!” Jennie could hear Lisa’s voice in the distance admiring the trinkets and food samples that could be seen from different stalls. The older girl couldn’t see anything that looked nice until a beautiful necklace caught her eye.

This necklace was one of the most beautiful necklaces you could ever imagine. Jennie knew she had to get it for Jisoo, she just had too. So, she approached the stall with a smile and a wave at the stall-keeper.

“Hi. I saw this beautiful necklace and knew I had to get it.” She signalled at the necklace, basking in its beauty. It really was amazing.

“How much?” Jennie didn’t care how much the piece of jewellery cost.

“That would be 40000 won.” Said the stall owner. She sounded bored, like she’s been doing this for a while.

Jennie was surprised at such a reasonable price for a necklace so beautiful.

“I’ll take it!” Jennie basically screamed this. She was so excited.

 

The stall owner collected the money from a very excited customer and wrapped the necklace in a soft fabric, then placed it into a small paper bag.

“Enjoy!” The shop owner sounded glad about making a purchase. 

“Thank you,” Jennie exclaimed as she left the stall, on the lookout for Lisa now.

_

 

Lisa didn’t really know what to get Rosé. She wanted to get her best friend something nice. As she wandered around the now crowded market nothing caught her eye.

 _How long has it been?_ She thought to herself while glancing at her watch.

 _An hour!_ Lisa immediately started to worry. Where was Jennie? It was so crowded and Lisa was definitely lost.

“Jennie!” Her voice as loud as she could possibly make it was yelling out her unnie’s name. Where was she?

_

 

Jennie could hear Lisa’s voice yelling her name. She knew Lisa was scared. Jennie shuffled through the crowd to see a worried Lisa.

“Lisa!” She called out.

Lisa turned to see her unnie pushing through the crowd to get to her.

“Jennie, I thought I was lost.” She chuckled at this, feeling like an idiot now for being so scared.

“Don’t worry. Have you found something for Rosé yet?” Jennie saw Lisa’s expression change. She was relieved and laughing at herself for getting so worked up.

“I don’t think there’s anything here really.” Lisa just wanted to go home now. Maybe she could make something for her roommate at home.

“Are you sure?” Jennie was a little bit disappointed that Lisa came all the way down here and didn’t even find anything. She didn’t want her crush to regret coming with her.

“Yeah, let’s just go back home now. Do you have everything?” Lisa didn’t want to sound to rushed but she realised that she needed to talk to Jennie about last night. She wanted to do so in private.

“I’ve got everything. Let’s go!” Jennie was excited to give Jisoo the gift.

So with that, they rushed excitedly to the car. Once they were in the car, Lisa wanted to speak up about last night.

“Hey Jennie-unnie, um.” Lisa was a little bit embarrassed about bringing this up. But it was just so cute and she loved that her unnie couldn’t resist her.

“About last night. I really liked it.” Lisa blushed and looked out the window, trying her best not to let the older girl see her cheeks turn pink.

The car was started by Jennie driving. She checked around her to make sure everything was okay to go. As she pulled out she heard Lisa’s question

_

Jennie was definitely confused. What did Lisa mean?

“What do you mean?” Jennie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Was she missing something?

She kept glancing over at her maknae while she was driving.

_

 

“You know, last night.” Lisa was clearly embarrassed about what had happened, so she didn’t want to explain in full detail.

_

 

Jennie was clueless. Nothing had happened between them last night. Everything went normally, nothing out of the blue. Jennie followed her routine: Brush teeth, skin care, say goodnight to the members, make sure all lights are off, sleep.

It was very specific and if something did happen between her and her crush she would definitely remember it.

“I don’t remember anything?” Jennie turned to look at her crush while they were stopped at a red light.

_

 

Lisa was so hurt. Was their relationship, or whatever it was, even important to Jennie. It was to Lisa.

“Nevermind.” Lisa’s words were cold and hard-hitting.

The rest of the trip was silent.

 

**~~~**

 

The house was quiet. Jennie had given her gift to Jisoo. Jisoo was so grateful, they spent the rest of the day hanging out together in their room. Only occasionally coming out to go to the bathroom or to get some food.

 

Lisa was still angry, and confused. She thought what had happened was a special thing. Even though she was mad and confused she just wanted to kiss her crush.

Rosé was hanging out with Lisa, as usual. She was worried. She was sure Lisa would have figured out what had happened by now. But apparently not.

Lisa sat on her bed, checking her socials. She was in a gloomy mood.

_

 

 _I should tell her what I meant when I said I loved her?_   Rosé glanced over at her crush. It was the time. If she didn’t say it now, she never will.

"Hey Lisa, umm. Can I talk to you about something." She was worried about how her maknae would react. Lisa mumbled in response. The younger girl was still upset about how Jennie responded in the car.

Rosé moved from where she was sitting to Lisa's bed. 

Lisa was still upset and she didn't really want to talk. She was hurt, and so so angry at Jennie. She didn't know why but she didn't even want to think about Jennie.

"Can this please wait? I'm not in the mood right now." Lisa was very blunt with her friend, still staring at her phone. Usually, Rosé would understand and just leave her alone during these times. But not this time.

"This is really serious to me." Lisa turned to look at her unnie this time. She put her phone on the nightstand and sat up to face her best friend cross-legged.

"What's up?" 

"Well, remember when I said that I loved you?" Lisa was curious about where this was going to go. Rosé took a deep breath.

"I meant it romantically." Rosé was very embarrassed, her cheeks started to heat up. She was proud of herself that she had finally said it. 

Lisa was stunned, she couldn't speak.

"I've felt like this for so long now. I want to kiss you and be your girlfriend." Rosé was smiling wide at the thought of that.

"I was the one that kissed you last night. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. But I'm falling for you, I couldn't help it." Rosé's expression turned serious now, waiting for any kind of response. 

_

Lisa felt so stupid. There were obvious signs that Rosé had feelings for her, but she just brushed them aside. Now she had to do something. 

"Um, well, I..." Lisa fumbled around with her words. But something caught her eye at the door. It was Jennie, passing by to go to her room. They glanced at each other from across the hallway. This filled Lisa up with rage, and she didn't think before she did what she did next.

Lisa grabbed the back of Rosé's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lisa's eyes were glued on Jennie as her and the red-haired girl kissed. Something deep down inside her wanted her unnie to be jealous. But this was one of the biggest mistakes she could have ever made. 

_

Jennie's face turned sad when her crush kissed the other girl. _Why did she do that?_ Jennie questioned in her mind. She thought her and Lisa had something special. Maybe not.

_

Rosé was filled with glee. Her crush finally felt the same way. She let that kiss go for as long as she could make it before pulling away and hugging Lisa.

_

What had Lisa just done?

 

 

 


	3. I just want to be the girl you like

Jennie was so confused. Was this about what had happened in the car? Did Lisa even like her? This was so much to take in for Jennie. She had just witnessed her crush kiss another girl, passionately.

 _But why would she look straight at me?_ Jennie thought. She stormed into her room, heading straight to her phone.

“Woah, what’s wrong.” Jisoo was surprised at the sudden bursting of the door.

Jennie knew she had to tell Jisoo. Jisoo was the only one that could give advice good enough for consideration. Not yet though.

“Nothing.” Jennie was fuming. She snatched her phone from the bed and went straight to contacts.

“Hmmm.” She hummed while trying to find the right contact.

“Here it is.” Jennie stopped, questioning if this was a good idea. But she just brushed away any doubt from her mind. Jennie was definitely not the ‘bigger person’ type.

She started to type a text message to the person.

**Jennie**

Hey, do you want to meet up?

 

**Ex**

What? Why are you texting me? You broke up with me.

 

**Jennie**

Just answer the question.

 

**Ex**

Yes definitely. Where?

 

**Jennie**

Our place. 5 o'clock. Tomorrow.

 

**Ex**

Alright, I’ll see you then.

 

**Jennie**

Bye.

 

**Ex**

Bye.

 

Jennie knew that her ex was excited. She was the one who broke up with him. But she knew he still loved her. She didn’t love him.

This was all just to get back at Lisa, but maybe Jennie had taken this to a whole new level. A level that shouldn’t have been reached.

“What did you just do? Who were you texting?” Jisoo was curious.

“Okay, Jisoo. You can not tell anyone about this.” Jennie turned to her unnie, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

“I won’t.” Jisoo nodded.

“I’m serious about this. No one can know.”

“Cross my heart.” Jisoo crossed her heart with her finger. She knew this was serious.

Jennie leaned over the two beds, extending her pinky outwards toward Jisoo. Jisoo held hers out as well. Their pinkies connected and wrapped around each other. They then pushed their thumbs up to touch the other’s thumb.

“I swear I won’t tell.” Jisoo said in a serious tone.

“I like Lisa. I thought she liked me but I guess not.”

“Wow. Why not?” The eldest girl already knew this information but she acted surprised anyway.

“Don’t worry about that.” She couldn’t tell Jisoo about what she saw, that wasn’t her place.

Jisoo just simply nodded. She didn’t question anything about why Lisa might not like Jennie anymore. She was always like that.

She never pushed for an answer about these sorts of things. That why Jennie could trust her so much.

Jisoo wasn’t like the other members, who would just keep pestering until they got an answer. Jisoo respected Jennie privacy.

“I texted my ex. We’re meeting up tomorrow. Please don’t try to talk me out of it.” She said this right as the older girl was about to speak up. Jisoo shook her head.

“I don’t this is a good idea. From the sounds of things, you’re just doing this to get back at Lisa for some reason. That all I’m going to say.” Jisoo crossed her arms.

Jennie looked down. She bit the side of her cheek. Was this a good idea? _Jisoo might have a point._ Jennie contemplated. She shook her head, trying to shake out Jisoo’s comments.

Even if this was a bad idea, it couldn’t be undone. Jennie was meeting her ex.

 

**~~~**

 

 _Where is he?_ Jennie was waiting on a bench near the park. This was their place. Jennie and her ex always used to come here. For dates, just to talk, everything. That’s why she chose to meet up here.

“Jennie?” A familiar voice could be heard behind her. She knew it was him.

“Hey.” She replied while patting the empty seat beside her.

“Why did you want to meet up?” He was very confused about this. Jennie was the one that broke up with him. But he was intrigued, he loved her still.

“I don’t really know. I just wanted to talk I guess.” Jennie looked into his eyes. She could tell he was still in love with her. You could see it in his eyes. But not in hers.

Jennie lifted her finger and rested it on his lips.

“Shhh. Don’t say anything.” She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. She knew what this was doing to him. That was the point.

She dropped her finger and replaced it with her lips. He closed his eyes, but she kept hers open. Jennie didn’t love this boy.

When the kiss was released he took her hands.

“Go on a date with me, just one. I want you to take me back.” He looked nervous.

Jennie simply nodded before leaning in for another kiss. But this time the kiss was longer.

Jennie could be such a flirt when she wanted to be. She could be sexy. Right now was one of those moments. Every once and awhile she would pull away to bite her lip, or better yet, bite his. This went on until she finally broke the kiss.

“Text me.” Jennie wiped her lip with her thumb, knowing that it would make him go crazy.

He was taken into a trance. Jennie knew she had reeled him in once again. Now she could do whatever she wanted. She had him wrapped around her finger.

She smiled a half smile while grabbing the tie around his neck and twisting it around her finger. Then she got up from the bench and started walking away. With a small turn back to him she spoke.

“Oh and Kai, wear something dangerous next time.” Blowing a kiss, then proceeding to walk away.

 

**~~~**

 

Lisa walked into the bathroom, only to find Jennie putting her makeup on. She was wearing something that could be considered suggestive.

“Oh sorry. I’ll come back later.” Lisa turned to walk away. She was hoping that her unnie would stop her. Lisa wanted to talk. But Jennie just turned her head briefly, to indicate that she knew the younger girl was there, then just went back to what she was doing.

Lisa didn’t know why her crush was so dressed up. But she didn’t want to think about it. As the younger girl stepped into her room, she was greeted by Rosé.

“Hey.” Rosé smiled warmly. Lisa had noticed that her roommate’s mood was improving.

Lisa sat down on the older girls bed. She weakly smiled.

_

“Is something wrong? I might be able to help.” Rosé smirked. She reached out and held her maknae's hand to pull her closer. Lisa’s hand was so soft. Rosé’s hand moved up to guide Lisa’s chin towards her face.

_

They kissed. Lisa liked the feeling of a kiss, but not of this person’s kiss. It felt almost forced. But she desired human connection. So she let herself melt into the kiss, imagining that it was Jennie.

The kiss started to become more aggressive, Lisa was hungry for this. But she didn’t dare open her eyes, or the fantasy would end. She wanted this to be Jennie.

Lisa felt a hand slide onto her knee, then move higher until it reached her thigh. She was loving this. She craved another’s touch.

This kiss only grew deeper from there. Rosé’s hand moving further and further up Lisa’s leg. They both knew what they were doing, and they loved how it made them feel.

Somehow it made them even more aggressive to know that their members were right next door. It made them both feel scandalous, dangerous.

“Hey, guys are you in there? I think I left my favourite socks in there.” Jisoo’s innocent voice could be heard at the door, accompanied by a knock. Jisoo always knocked. And right now, the two youngest members were thankful of that.

They immediately stopped what they were doing, a small whine escaped Rosé’s lips. She didn't want this to end.

“Yeah, um come in. We can help you look.” Lisa looked at Rosé, cheekily grinned, then turned to the door where Jisoo was entering.

_

Jisoo knew what they were doing. They were very loud kissers, you could hear them from the hallway. She was just glad that Jennie was out of the house. The eldest member didn’t mention anything about it but she had to step in.

Jisoo knew how much Rosé likes Lisa, but she also knew that Jennie liked Lisa. Something was wrong between the two of them, and Jisoo didn’t want anything to get worse if Jennie found out what Lisa was doing.

So, she stepped in. Made some bullshit excuse to have to interrupt what was happening, and then spent the next 15 minutes trying to find her ‘favourite lost socks’. They weren’t lost. They weren’t even in this room.

But if 15 minutes of pointlessness was enough to save the relationship of Jennie and Lisa, or even buy some time for everything to clear up between them, that’s just what Jisoo had to do.

“Get to bed you two. You don’t want to tire yourselves out.” Jisoo smoothly hinted at what they were doing, raising an eyebrow at the two youngest members, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

_

The two members were left in the room alone once again. The mood ruined.

Lisa turned to her unnie and couldn’t help but smile at what Jisoo had said. They were caught, but it felt so exciting. Rosé smile as well. Their smiles turned to muffled laughter that could be heard from the other room.

Jisoo smiled to herself, letting out a small chuckle. She shook her head. _Those kids._

 

**~~~**

Jennie was sort of nervous for this meet-up. She didn’t want to call it a date. It was one, but she didn’t want to call it one.

After getting her makeup done and brushing her teeth, she was ready to go. Lisa passed by the bathroom but left. Were things really that awkward between them now? Jennie question why she was even meeting up with Kai.

It was a bad decision in the first place, but nothing could be done now. She felt so fake when she was around her members. It made her feel sad. Once she was in the car she let out a big sigh.

 _Why am I doing this?_ She kept repeating this in her head. Jennie wanted nothing more than to be able to get out of the car and walk right up to Lisa and kiss her. Kiss her like their lives depended on it.

But she couldn’t. Could she?

She got out her phone to text Kai that she was on her way to the restaurant. They had made plans to go there now.

  


**Jennie**

Hey, I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 15.

**Kai**

I’m here, I’ve gotten us a table.

**Jennie**

Okay, I’ll see you soon.

**Kai**

Wait, Jennie. Can I ask you something?

**Jennie**

What is it?

**Kai**

Why are you doing this? You said that we were over, for good.

**Jennie**

And why are you complaining?

**Kai**

I’m not, it’s just. I don’t understand.

 

**Jennie**

A little bit of confusion never hurt anybody.

Jennie turned her phone off and put it in her purse. She smiled to herself. A whole night of this was ahead of her. She didn’t know if she could handle it. Or if she would just crumble underneath the weight.

_

 

Kai waved his hand at Jennie, signalling her to the table for two.

“Hey.” He said staring at her beauty. He was definitely in a trance.

“Why didn’t you answer my question? He looked confused. But he also had an accusational tone in his voice.

“I think it’s worth talking to in person.” Jennie replied quickly and with a slight attitude.

“Sit.” Kai gestured to the seat opposite him, before getting up from his seat and pulling her chair out. He smiled down at her while she sat. Then he proceeded to move back to his seat.

“Why did you contact me?” You were pretty clear when you broke up with me that we were done. He rubbed the back of his neck and loosened his collar.

Jennie sighed.

“You know, I don’t really know.” She shook her head to herself.

“I don’t. But I do know that in a way, I missed you.” This wasn’t a complete lie. She really did miss him, but something told her that it was only in a friend sort of way.

“I missed you okay.” She was embarrassed but she didn’t want to show it. Jennie turned and signalled the waiter.

“You know how I feel.” Kai shrugged and gave her a weak smile.

“I really love you.” Kai cleared his throat. Jennie knew that he loved her still.

“Let's just eat, we can talk about everything later.” Jennie said this before turning to the waiter who was standing next to the table, ready to take their orders.

_

 

Dinner was uneventful. Just awkward eating. No eye contact. Jennie immediately realised that this whole thing was a mistake.

After dinner they tipped the waiter rather generously, headed to Jennie's car and sat in there for a few moments before any one of the two built up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry.” Kai didn’t dare look at her.

“For what?” Jennie looked somewhat concerned.

“Whatever I did to ruin things between us.” Kai sighed and looked at Jennie.

Jennie looked like she was about to cry. But if she were to cry, they would have been happy tears. He was so sweet. Kai had never been so sincere. Even during their relationship.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Jennie pulled him close. She kissed him for real this time, and there were sparks.

Maybe she did have feelings for him after all.


End file.
